This invention relates to topical analgesics and more specifically to topical analgesics that are particularly useful for reducing pain and pain associated with menstrual cramps and methods of use.
Topically applied pharmaceuticals, including topical analgesics, are a well known means for administering medicines in a targeted manner by applying the topical directly to the skin at or near the source of the pain or injury. Various formulations are available for a variety of general and specific uses. For example, Bockow, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,157, discloses topically applied pharmaceutical compositions comprising marine oils rich in omega-3 fatty acids used in connection with a wide variety of medicinal agents including anti-inflammatory agents, analgesics, vasodilatory agents, anti-pruritic agents, anesthestics, counterirritants, astringents, and astringents, among others. Further, Taylor-McCord, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,318, discloses nonionic therapeutic mixtures comprising aloe vera gel that is useful for treating burns, sores, skin abrasions and other superficial skin ailments. However, there are no currently known topical analgesics that are suitable for reducing pain associated with menstrual cramping.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a topical analgesic that reduces underlying pain when applied directly to the skin.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a topical analgesic that is particularly adapted to reduce pain associated with menstruation, and more specifically to reduce menstrual cramping.
The analgesic and methods of the invention were developed as a result of efforts to alleviate chronic pain via topical analgesics and more specifically to develop a topical analgesic for temporary relief from menstrual cramps. The analgesic obviates the need for individuals to ingest systemic, unnecessary multi-symptom medication when the individual is able to identify and topically target areas of bodily pain associated with menstrual cramping.
A preferred formulation of the topical analgesic of the invention generally comprises: 90% calendula oil mixed with 45% of one or more of alcohol, mineral oil glycerin and water; and 10% cornmint oil.
Another preferred formulation of the topical analgesic of the invention generally comprises: an effective amount of each of the following components: cornmint oil; orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; calendula oil; mineral oil; and almond oil, wherein said effective amounts are preferably about: 65-66% cornmint, 0.4-1.0% orange oil; 4.0-5.0% pennyroyal oil; 6.0-7.0% rosemary Spanish oil; 0.2-0.4% corianda oil; 1.0-2.0% menthyl acetate; 1.0-2.0% alpha pinene; 0.7-1.5% beta pinene; 5.0-6.0% camphor white oil; 0.04-0.06% calendula oil; 0.02-0.03% mineral oil; and 15.0-16.0% almond oil.
Yet another preferred formulation of the topical analgesic of the invention generally comprises: an effective amount of each of the following components: cornmint oil, orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; calendula oil; and mineral oil, wherein said effective amounts are preferably about: 80-81% cornmint oil, 0.4-1.0% orange oil; 4.0-5.0% pennyroyal oil; 6.0-7.0% rosemary Spanish oil; 0.2-0.4% corianda oil; 1.0-2.0% menthyl acetate; 1.0-2.0% alpha pinene; 0.7-1.5% beta pinene; 5.0-6.0% camphor white oil; 0.04-0.06% calendula oil; and 0.02-0.03% mineral oil.
A preferred formulation of the composition of the invention that is particularly suited to reduce pain associated with menstruation, comprising, 90% calendula oil mixed with 45% of one or more of alcohol, mineral oil, glycerin or water; and 10% cornmint oil.
Another preferred formulation of the composition of the invention that is particularly suited to reduce pain associated with menstruation, comprising, an effective amount of each of the following components: cornmint oil; orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; calendula oil; minieral oil; and almond oil, wherein said effective amounts are preferably about: 65-66% cornmint, 0.4-1.0% orange oil; 4.0-5.0% pennyroyal oil; 6.0-7.0% rosemary Spanish oil; 0.2-0.4% corianda oil; 1.0-2.0% menthyl acetate; 1.0-2.0% alpha pinene; 0.7-1.5% beta pinene; 5.0-6.0% camphor white oil; 0.04-0.06% calendula oil; 0.02-0.03% mineral oil; and 15.0-16.0% almond oil.
Yet another preferred formulation of the composition of the invention that is particularly suited to reduce pain associated with menstruation, comprising, an effective amount of each of the following components: cornmint oil, orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; calendula oil; and mineral oil, wherein said effective amounts are about: 80-81% cornmint oil, 0.4-1.0% orange oil; 4.0-5.0% pennyroyal oil; 6.0-7.0% rosemary Spanish oil; 0.2-0.4% corianda oil; 1.0-2.0% menthyl acetate; 1.0-2.0% alpha pinene; 0.7-1.5% beta pinene; 5.0-6.0% camphor white oil; 0.04-0.06% calendula oil; and 0.02-0.03% mineral oil.
Yet another preferred formulation of the composition that is particularly suited to reduce pain associated with menstruation, comprising, an effective amount of each of the following components: cornmint oil, orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; and calendula oil, wherein said effective amounts are preferably about: 80-81% cornmint oil, 0.4-1.0% orange oil; 4.0-5.0% pennyroyal oil; 6.0-7.0% rosemary Spanish oil; 0.2-0.4% corianda oil; 1.0-2.0% menthyl acetate; 1.0-2.0% alpha pinene; 0.7-1.5% beta pinene; 5.0-6.0% camphor white oil; and 0.04-0.06% calendula oil.
A preferred method of the invention for reducing pain associated with menstruation, comprising the steps of: providing a topical analgesic comprising, an effective amount of calendula oil and an effective amount of cornmint oil applying at least one coat of said analgesic directly on skin over one or more areas of pain, wherein said step of applying preferably comprises applying at least 3-4 coats directly on said skin over one or more of said areas of pain; and keeping said areas of pain warm for an effective amount of time. The topical analgesic used in the method may further comprise, an effective amount of components selected from a group consisting of: orange oil; pennyroyal oil; rosemary Spanish oil; corianda oil; menthyl acetate; alpha pinene; beta pinene; camphor white oil; calendula oil; mineral oil; and almond oil.